


Conventions

by thezonefic



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Gil and Nick attended a seminar in Chicago ; one of them walks in on the other masturbating in their shared hotel room (challenge #14).   Enough said don’t want to spoil the story.  I do suck at summaries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conventions

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the first wave of the CSI Fuh-Q-Fest, in answer to the “some one gets caught masturbating challenge; it’s also sort of a prequel to my other story in the fest Stalker Aftermath. And finally in this story ‘’ are thoughts, are Nick using ASL to Grissom.
> 
> Warnings: And it’s not beta’d so the obligatory bad fic™ now that, I consider a fair warning, and of course for the explicit sex between two lovely men.

Conventions

 

“An error in the reservations?” Grissom inquired his voice showing his annoyance clearly. “Two rooms were requested by the Las Vegas Police Department’s Criminalistics Division, what happened? There is only one bed, and two of us. Granted it is a king size bed, but still only one bed and two people. What are we supposed to do?”

“I’m terribly sorry Dr. Grissom that this error has occurred in your and Mr. Stokes’ reservations. I have reviewed the original reservation form, and see that two rooms were requested. How this occurred I have no idea. We will of course make adjustments to the bill when you check out, but due to the fact that the Criminalistics Seminar is being held in our hotel, we literally do not have any rooms to spare at all. The couch in the suite does pull out into a queen size sleeper and is quite comfortable, I’ll have housekeeping set it up with linen for you, and so you won’t be disturbed later if you want. Again I most sincerely apologize on behave of the hotel but that is all that I can do,” the hotel manager said. “If there is anything else that I or my staff can do to make either your or Mr. Stokes’ stay more comfortable, please do not hesitate to let us know.”

 

Slowly Grissom opened the door to the hotel suite that it now appeared that he and Nick would be indeed sharing for the duration of their stay in Chicago . He still had difficulty understanding in how his and Nick’s reservations could have been so totally botched by the hotel, but it appeared as though they were now stuck with the situation as it stood. Never one to cry overly about things he could not change, Grissom resolved the he and Nick would make the best of the situation somehow. Pocketing his key card Grissom made his way further into the luxurious suite, the soft tones of Chicago ’s evening news muffled by the sounds of Nick’s off key tones from the shower. Wet naked Nick, his favourite fantasy, Grissom groaned as he wearily dropped to the luxurious brown leather couch. ‘How am I going to last this week without him noticing that I’m very attracted to him.’

 

Finishing his shower with a flourish Nick wondered if Grissom had managed to straighten out the screw up in their reservations; keeping in the back of his mind how Murphy’s Law and Nick’s own life worked he doubted it.

‘How the hell am I going to last through this week sharing a room with him and not fucking him and me senseless I have no idea,’ Nick thought.

“Story of my life,” he sighed pulling on the warm sweat pants he was planning on sleeping in. ‘Least these are thick enough; even if my cock misbehaves it shouldn’t be too obvious.’

 

Opening the room service menu Grissom began to peruse the offerings displayed. ‘A large enough selection that I can get something light for me and Nick can get something he’ll like.’ He was just too tired and too stressed to want to leave the room again tonight even to eat. He certainly wasn’t in any mood to join in any of the useless meet and greet sessions that were on the unofficial pre conference schedule. ‘Half the people going to the wine and cheese tasting tonight are only going for the PR potential, too much politics and not enough science for me. Maybe Nicky will be interested in going? No probably not…..’ Grissom mused distracted by thoughts of Nick tight jeans and one of those well fitting polo shirts he’d taken to wearing to work lately.

“Ah good you found the room service menu Gris. I was thinking about some to eat right about now,” Nick said, noting as Grissom jumped as he reached for the menu loosely held in Grissom’s hand. he signed.

“No not at all Nicky. I was just deep in thought, tired as well, almost starting to drift. I was wondering if you were going to go to any of the unofficial gatherings tonight.” Grissom asked looking up.

“No I would guess not by your dress,” Grissom said answering his own question.

“Nope wasn’t planning on going, all I planned after the shower was food, then a whole lot of vegetating. I talked to JR while you were downstairs getting the room situation straightened out; and JR said most of what goes down tonight is crap. Nothing to do with law enforcement or crime scene investigations. It’s all political BS, it’s all who smoozes with whom,” Nick said seating himself next to Grissom. “Did you get the room stuff straightened out?”

“Unfortunately not Nicky. The hotel readily admitted to the booking error, but is unable to do anything about it. All the available rooms in the hotel are booked up for the conference,” Grissom replied. “JR Nicky?”

My big brother, a Texas Ranger. He and a couple of other Rangers are here for the conference, coincidently enough. He’s invited us to join him for breakfast in the morning. Says that he can’t wait to you meet you, mom tattled all the goods on you,” Nick laughed at Grissom’s look of horror.

“Breakfast Nick, please don’t tell me your brother is one of those extremely cheerful morning people?” Grissom groaned. “I would like to meet him as well. Meeting your parents was very nice; they are both extremely interesting people.”

“Nah he’s usually tolerable in the early morning, my sister Jennifer that’s another matter. Well then boss guess we’re roomies for the week. I’ll take the couch, sure feels comfortable enough to sleep on. Beats some of the places that I’ve slept on in the past, especially in my college days,” Nick laughed as he settled deeper into the suppleness of the couch.

“Ah the signs of a misspent youth Nick, you’ll have to tell me about it,” Grissom looked over at Nick, that slight Grissom smile in evidence.

“Yeah well that’s what you get being the baby of 7 and so much younger then the rest had too much of a reputation to live up too,” Nick smiled. “Now how about something to eat. I’m starved.”

 

“That was good. You want more coffee Gris?” Nick asked as he pushed back his emptied plate, reaching for the coffee urn. “I’m thinking maybe a little TV then bed for me, I’m bushed.”

“Yes thanks Nick. I thought that I’d shower then look over my notes for tomorrow’s seminar; if we are going to meet your brother for breakfast I won’t have the time to do it in the morning. Why don’t you take the bed then, this way I can set up my computer on the desk here and I won’t disturb your rest the TV won’t bother me once I get into my notes,” Grissom replied rising from the small tray table that held the remnants of their dinner.

“‘K Gris I won’t argue with you tonight, but tomorrow is another matter. Night, don’t work too hard,” Nick’s jaw cracked with the huge yawn. “Enjoy your shower.”

 

Striping down quickly Grissom leaned into the large glass walled shower adjusting the water to exactly his preferred temperature. ‘Water hot and plentiful. Maybe this will help get the chill out of my bones, his California bred soul shuddering at the thought of Illinois winter cold.’ Stepping into the pulsing cascade of water, Grissom sighed heavily, ‘Wonderful.’ Leaning forward hands spread against the far wall of the shower, hot water pounding over the small of his back, ‘Yessss. All that’s missing is someone… Someone, who are fooling Gil Grissom, that someone has a name, Nick Stokes, beautiful Nicky to wash my back for me, to suck my cock, fuck, the man who I would readily drop to my knees for. And that ass, that beautiful taunt ass, that I’d so love to be inside of. Yes he’d be a tight, hot satin sheath ahhhh.’ Shivering with the thrill of lust at the fantasies unleashed in his mind, Grissom’s cock began to fill and lift. Reaching down Gil slowly began to stroke his hardening flesh, running his fingers lightly around his shaft, rubbing a callused thumb over the rounded cockhead peaking through the loosening foreskin. Moaning softly he pushed down the foreskin releasing the plum coloured cockhead from it’s covering, squeezing in that spot beneath the head just so. Running the fingers of his other hand over his chest to one stiffening nipple, he tweaked sharply the pain traveling straight from the abused nipple to his cock as it danced and stiffened further curving upwards towards to slight softening belly of the middle aged man he was. Throwing his head back, Grissom imaged Nick, on his knees, those beautiful full lips wrapping themselves around his cock, Nick’s tongue flicking quickly over the slit in the center of his cockhead licking away the freely flowing pre-ejaculate. “Ah Nicky, yesss suck me, suck my cock. I want to come down your throat. So good Nicky, ahhh so good,” Grissom moaned.

“I think that I just might be able to make it better in real life that is if you’ll let me man,” Nick’s Texas twang broke through Grissom’s soft moaning, and the hiss of the running shower.

Grissom started, his hand quickly stopping the enthusiastic stroke of his harden flesh to hide the aroused flesh, eyes widening in shock at the view of a blissfully naked Nick Stokes fisting a rapidly lengthening erection. “Nicky?” Grissom’s voice squeaked.

“Been wanting something like this for a long time man. Been wanting you, your cock, your ass and anything else that you’re willing to give me,” Nick said opening the shower door fully, stepping in. “Been dreaming of you and jerking off to fantasies of you for so long Gil. Why didn’t you ever give me a hint?”

“Nicky,” Grissom whispered as the younger man pulled him close, sensuously rubbing his wet skin against Nick’s, both men moaning loudly when Nick’s hard cock bumped and rubbed against Grissom’s much deflated organ. “I never thought even in my wildest imaginations that you would be interested Nick. You are so everything that I’m not Nick.”

“Man you are so what I want,” Nick replied, wrapping his hand around Grissom’s cock stroking slowly. “So what I want. How about we take this to bed. I want to watch you jerk off for me, Gris. I want to watch you come.”

Moaning hoarsely at Nick’s words, Grissom stepped back out of the shower, drawing the younger man with him. Nick grabbed at the towels, rapping one around Grissom, “Dry off,” he said pulling a second towel around his own hips. “If I touch you more now I won’t be able to stop and I really want to see you come for me, want to see you jerking off your beautiful cock for me. Then after I lick all of your come off of you, I’m going to fuck us both senseless.”

 

“Nicky?” Grissom asked as the younger man led him to the turned down bed.

“Yeah babe,” Nick replied as he settled himself at the foot of the bed. “Not too cold for you is it?”

“No I’m alright. Nicky kiss me please. I’m not sure that I can do this without you touching me. Masturbating in a lone fantasy and masturbating in front of another is not something I’ve ever done,” Grissom said.

Nick smiled as he gently cupped Grissom’s cheek, “Sure babe, anything for you, Gris. Just so that you know this isn’t a one for me. I’m in love with you.” The words flowed over Grissom’s lips as he began the requested kiss, his hands roving over Grissom’s body. Grissom groaned deep in his throat as Nick’s large fingers twined with his own shorter blunter fingers and slowly began to stroke his cock. Pleasure flowed rapidly through his body as the fingers of Nick’s other hand gently cupped his ball sac, erection filling and quickly lengthening. “Yesss Nicky like that, so good.”

Unwinding his fingers from Grissom’s moving hand Nick sprawled beside Grissom’s thrashing body, eagerly watching as Grissom lost himself in pleasure. “Yeah babe, do it, want to see you come. Do it for me,” Nick encouraged, his own cock leaking copiously as he watched his lover in self pleasure.

Grissom writhed, the sheet sticking to his sweaty back as his climax grew ever closer, cock full drooling pre-come copiously, balls drawn tightly up against his groin. Pleasure so sweet it bordered on pain flashed behind closed eyelids, helpless moans falling from gasping lips.

“Gris, look at me, come for me now,” Nick whispered. “ Come now babe.”

Grissom’s back arched, his mouth open to a silent scream as his orgasm jumped eagerly from his body in bountiful spurts of semen, splashing his chest and abdomen in streams. Falling back with a bounce to the mattress Grissom wheezed his breath the only sounds in the room, exhaustion and satiation weighing him down equally.

“That was beyond even my wildest fantasy Gris. You are so far outside of beautiful,” Nick breathed, as he leaned over the sprawled body of his lover. “Now lover, I’m going to lick all of the come off of you.”

Grissom shivered his body still recovering from his orgasm, as Nick’s tongue stroked strongly across his chest lapping eagerly at the rapidly cooling semen pooled there.

“Never tasted anything better, Gris, never,” Nick said as he kissed Grissom, sharing the taste of Grissom’s semen with him. “I’m going to so enjoy this lover.”

“Yeah Nicky anything you want. I love you,” Grissom replied his hand tangling in Nick’s hair, “You finish this off and by then I’ll be ready for rest of your fantasy.”

 

The end.

 


End file.
